


In equal measure: Happiness and Anxiety

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon - Original Game, Cohabitation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Introspection, Post-Game(s), Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: This is a gift request with the description of "Summary: Basically what you can give me I’ll take. I’m not picky be it an AU, In game, ACC, pure Fluff or Pure Angst, Drama, Humor. Just.give.me.CLOTI. HOHOHO"Happy (CloTi) Holidays/Secret Santa, everyone! 🎅
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Final Heaven: Secret Santa 2019!





	In equal measure: Happiness and Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotatoVanGogh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoVanGogh/gifts).



> Part of our Final Heaven CloTi Secret Santa, this is a little something written for Potato :D Maybe she'll pick up the story this fic was originally going to be (puuuure angst), but, I can't currently bring myself to write that. This being the Holiday season, I felt something generally lighthearted was more appropriate!

It was after the start of the new year, in late January, when they left the Costa del Sol villa—a temporary relief—for Nibelheim, moving into Tifa’s old house. With no more Sephiroth Copies occupying the town, what did their old anxieties and fears matter, any more? 

Surprising Cloud and Tifa both, hand in hand when returning to her home until age 15, Shinra’s hired actors had made themselves quite comfortable in the quiet village. They seemed to settle in with ease after receiving their paychecks before the Company was finished. The general store still ran, opening daily at 7 AM like clockwork, while the water tower stood proudly in the center of town, current water supply from the (slowly, slowly) recovering streams from the base of Mount Nibel. Despite the unfamiliar ‘townspeople’, the town itself hadn’t changed all that much. Had one not thought too deeply, it was as if nothing changed it all.

But perhaps the simplest explanation was, after Meteor’s threat and with Midgar in complete disrepair, that maybe they had no home to return to, either.

Lazily scratching a rib, Cloud found himself staring sleepily out the window, warm morning sunlight and barren winter trees greeting him. He’d rather not trouble himself with deep thoughts first thing, but he noticed Tifa wasn’t near him after his gradually waking up.

“Hm.” Rubbing an eye, he decided it was best to get out of bed, start the day, make them a small pot of coffee.

Neither were currently employed, simple day to day drifting was where things stood. Despite casually discussing the distant possibility of—together—reopening Seventh Heaven, the somewhat shy couple felt at a loss on what to do with figuring out their lives.

* * *

“Tifa?”

Silence in the downstairs kitchen. Cloud, only wearing his boxers, frowned. Either she had stepped out, bundled up to the general store, or was currently occupied in their lone upstairs bathroom. Hopefully she hadn’t come down with something, this winter season and everyone cooped up indoors was the perfect storm for illnesses.

Mindlessly watching the coffee pot brew and slumped into one of the kitchen chairs, he crossed his arms. It couldn’t be depression...right? Maybe their coming back ‘home’ was a huge mistake. Flames and smoke from that fateful night 5 years ago had changed everything for their quiet mountainside home. Naturally, any faint childhood memories of happiness and sadness alike wouldn’t be enough to quell such terror. Missing their irreplaceable friends who returned to normal life and Aerith felt absence, too...

“Good morning, Cloud!”

Any heavy overthinking on his part immediately screeched to a halt, Tifa appearing in the kitchen entryway wearing a white sleeveless nightgown and slippers. She looked somewhat pale, but her voice was as gentle as always. Sitting across from him, she flashed an equally kind smile. 

“Do you mind cooking?” She paused before thoughtfully adding, “Something gentle on the stomach?”

The blond raised an eyebrow, taking her chilled hand into his own, lightly thumbing her wrist. He couldn’t help but smile, noticing Tifa’s own smile grow in response. “What’s wrong, are you sick?” 

“Um.” Oddly, she hesitated. “Something like that. I mean, not _exactly_ , but, well...”

“...?” She was definitely acting funny. Unlike the Tifa he knew for so many years. The coffee maker cheerfully beeping interrupted Cloud’s line of questioning before it even began. _She’s hiding something...? Oh, Tifa, what’s_ wrong _?_

Before Cloud poured her a cup—taking his own with a splash of milk and sugar—she requested through widening cherry-cola eyes: “Oh! Um, tea with lemon, please.”

“...Sure thing.” The confusion in Cloud’s voice was evident, nevertheless he obliged by putting the kettle on. While standing, he readied their plain but hearty—with a dash of salt—warm oatmeal.

Soon enough setting Tifa’s breakfast and cooling mug of tea in front of her, he frowned. The entire time, she’d been silently staring off into space, at the nothingness of long faded kitchen walls. Maybe living here brought up bad memories? Of her mother? Cloud secretly felt Tifa was lucky, in that regard. He couldn’t remember his own father at all, unknown illness certainly due to the Mako Reactor claiming both their parents before many years later, Nibelheim alongside their remaining parents had wound up...

“Hey, Tif?” His hand fell to her shoulder, squeezing gently. A reminder that he was right here with her.

“W-what is it?” Shaken out of her stupor, the brawler offered a thin smile. She was so young. Weariness etched across Tifa’s face, all those lives and friends lost, didn’t escape his notice. Frankly, they were both young, only beginning their 20’s, Cloud himself currently making up for countless lost years. 

He opened his mouth before immediately closing. Shaking his head, he sat down to carefully sip his piping hot coffee. Maybe with whatever troubled her, it was best to wait? For Tifa to explain things in her own time.

They ate quietly, spoons scraping bowls in between sips from their beverage of choice. At least Tifa _appeared_ relieved, her lemon tea clearly easing whatever earlier bathroom-queasiness she felt.

“Thanks for breakfast, Cloud.” There was that uncertainty in her voice, again. He stayed quiet besides offering an honest, reassuring, smile. He’d never mind helping her out with anything, big or small. 

Honestly? Cloud was completely bewildered that Tifa _willingly_ stayed by his side after Lifestream revelations of his true past. Before they passionately, silently, confirmed their love for one another under that starry night, mere weeks ago. Shy kisses and tight embraces quickly escalated into a pure display of love. Open affection desperately needed before the final battle that would likely claim them both. But at least they would be side by side, giving the fight their all.

“Look, I...” Tifa’s anxious gaze in the present fell to her now empty but still warm, ceramic bowl. “I don’t really know how to say this.”; she continued, a chuckle lacking any life to it. Cloud watched her carefully and quietly, patiently letting her continue. 

“Cloud.” She’d try again. This was incredibly pressing for them both. “Do you remember our talk from a few days ago? It seems like ‘maybe someday’ might’ve turned out sooner than either of us expected. What should we do?”

“So, wait. You’re _not_ sick?” His head cocked to the side in confusion. He had to be certain he caught her implication, and wasn’t jumping to conclusions.

At least, now with the emotional dam burst open, Tifa laughed heartily and shook her head. Her long, untied, chocolate hair swayed from side to side. “No. That was morning sickness.”

Cloud swallowed, widening eyes disbelieving. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, fidgeting slightly in his chair. 

Tifa in her own chair, let out a shaky breath. Her bout of laughter certainly felt good to finally let loose, but...

“Let’s be a family, Tifa. A real one. Okay?”

Cloud was at Tifa’s side while she continued to awkwardly sit. She was completely, suddenly, enveloped against him in a tight embrace, his muscular arms wrapped around her large chest. Any tension immediately eased away thanks to such honest reassurance.

“Cl-Cloud, are you su—”

“Are _you_ sure?” 

They accidentally talked over each other to simply confirm. And, both began laughing lightly, hearts growing warm, Cloud’s chin against Tifa’s shoulder, still embracing this beautiful woman he’d very soon hope to make his wife. A private ceremony with Tifa and their friends at ‘her’ church would be the perfect start to their current lives, wouldn’t it?

“Hmm.” He began playing with a strand of her hair, having immediately warmed up to the idea. _A real family with_ her _._ “Well, if it’s a boy, you know what name _I’d_ like.”, he chuckled.

“I thought as much.” A grin. “But you really wanna do this?” She teased, now brimming from increasing giddiness at the unexpected pleasant surprise thanks to their night underneath the _Highwind_.

“Yeah.” Smirking, Cloud scooped up a delightfully squealing Tifa into his arms so she sat in his lap, ‘borrowing’ her seat at their small kitchen table. “And what if it’s a girl?”

“Then her name _has_ to be Frigg.” She nodded, as if having decided the name a long time ago. “We should honor our hometown, don’t you think? But...” Another round of giggles escaped Tifa’s lips before continuing, “What if it’s twins? Or even triplets?”

Honoring Nibelheim and the old ways of their hometown was one thing. He had absolutely no problem with that. But with _that_ very real possibility...Cloud went pale. “Gaia, Tif! Let’s wait and see how things turn out, first!”

“Sorry.” She giggled, their intertwined fingers resting atop her small tummy. “I can’t wait to break the news to the others! I think Yuffie will _really_ end up gushing over him or her, don’t you?”

“Marlene and Barret too.” Kissing her temple, the blond’s brain went into overdrive, already excitedly mapping things out, given their unexpectedly living back home. The ‘neighbors’ had been surprisingly friendly enough, already shrugging off Cloud’s accusatory comments from Avalanche’s prior visits about his old hometown.

“Hey.” Smiling fully, Tifa gently kissed his lips while shifting about in his arms, their foreheads pressing together. “We’ll be okay, won’t we?”

Despite the uncertainties about their future, there was confidence that life from here on out, would be good. He nodded with Mako-blue eyes full of sincerity and warmth. 

“Of course, Tifa.”


End file.
